1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable lids for beverage containers, and more particularly to a bellows beverage lid that incorporates a bellows into a removable lid to allow a user to cool the liquid in the container without removing the lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lids for hot beverage containers are known. Most lids are designed to snugly fit a disposable cup made for coffee or hot tea. A lid for a disposable cup generally has a hole or other opening so that a user can sip the hot liquid without removing the lid. Disposable lids and cups are most often seen at drive up or convenience stores and at fast food take-out restaurants, and the overwhelming majority are used for drinking coffee. Persons who wish to have their morning coffee while commuting in their personal vehicles or while using public transportation use many disposable lids and cups.
Because many individuals drink their hot beverages during their commute to work, it is desirable that the beverage remains hot for the duration of the trip. Anticipating that most individuals want their beverages, especially coffee, to remain hot, many take out establishments and other hot beverage purveyors pour these beverages at very high temperatures, often, as in the case with coffee, very close to boiling. Also, the smell and taste of coffee is heavily dependent on the oils and aromatic compounds that are dissolved out of the coffee beans during the brewing process. Many of these aromatic compounds have boiling points in the range of 150° to 160° Fahrenheit. Consequently coffee smells and tastes best when it is served and consumed at these high temperatures.
In addition, when a liquid is poured, there is an increase in surface area of the liquid so that the liquid is cooled. There is also a loss of heat when a hot beverage is poured into a cool container. If a consumer adds mild or cream and sugar there is a further loss of heat. If the consumer takes the beverage out from the store for later consumption, there is an additional decrease in temperature.
Current beverage container lids have performed quite adequately at heat retention and prevention of spillage. A consumer may find his or her coffee or tea too hot for personal comfortable consumption, however. Current disposable lids provide no way to regulate the temperature of the hot beverage in the container, other than removal of the lid to blow on the beverage or to add ice or cold water to the beverage.
Removal of a hot beverage lid is often not practical, especially if the consumer is driving a car or riding on a bus or subway. Removing the lid of a hot beverage container may result in a messy spill of the contents and can be a safety issue because hot beverages can cause serious injuries.
Thus, a bellows beverage lid solving the aforementioned problems is desired.